


Mockery is Catching

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Ainsley watch a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockery is Catching

Looking at the press conference, Leo’s smile is a mile wide. Not that he likes seeing President Santos blushing on national television, but since Matt’s announcing that in six months, the White House will need a nursery for the first time in four decades, Ainsley decides to excuse him.

Of course, there’s another reason for his smile too, so she kisses his cheek, whispers, “Your time will come,” into his ear.

They both know that in another two weeks, he’ll be on the same podium, announcing that the Naval Observatory is going to need a nursery too.

She can’t wait.


End file.
